Eu Que Não Amo Você
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: "Envelheci dez anos ou mais nesse último mês". Complicações pessoais e da vida adulta à parte, são as pequenas coisas e os amigos que ficam. Mas o que não é pequeno perante problemas aparentemente colossais? E até onde vai uma amizade?
1. I

**N/A:**

Era pra ser oneshot de um casal só. Quando assustei, já tinha 3 mil e tantas palavras.

Eu não ia publicar, mas...

* * *

_SEGUNDA, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2012, 23:58 hrs._

_._

Ele ia e voltava, mas se sentia nojento por isso.

De repente pararam, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse gozado e se olharam...

— Quero divórcio.

Uníssono.

E mais uma vez os fogos estouraram lá fora.

* * *

_SEXTA, 11 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 19:00 hrs._

.

— Mas que merda é essa?

Um Sai de um convencional sorrisinho inconveniente entrava pela porta de seu apartamento com uma caixa de papelão vazia nas mãos.

— Não atire no carteiro. A Sakura me pediu pra pegar as coisas dela.

Ainda se apoiando na porta, Sasuke o encarou de forma vazia. Semicerrou os olhos enquanto assistia o outro catar os pertences de sua ex-mulher com certa propriedade. Chame de epifania, macumba, intervenção divina, mas ele de repente soube.

— Porra, Sai. — podia ser mais estranho? — Você 'ta comendo ela, não 'ta?

Sai parou com um dos clássicos romances britânicos de Sakura em mãos a caminho da caixa, mas não se virou. Depois de um minuto, voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. Sasuke fuzilava as costas magrelas dele com o olhar.

— E aí?

— E aí o que?

— 'Ta ou não?

— 'To.

O Uchiha puxou o ar pesadamente pela boca e passou a mão por seus cabelos negros, bagunçando os fios.

— Porra. _Porra_.

— Desculpa?

— Pega essas suas desculpas e enfia no rabo. — falava calmamente, apesar de tudo — Olha pra mim, desgraça!

Ele olhou. Ficaram assim por um tempo, estudando um ao outro.

— Vaza. — Sasuke finalmente despejou, abrindo mais a porta — Agora.

O mais sensato foi obedecer. Mas não sem antes...

— Não foi culpa de ninguém, sabe?

— Vaza! — finalmente perdendo a estribeiras, empurrou Sai bruscamente porta a fora e depois a fechou num baque.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 12 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 02:00 hrs._

.

— Eu até diria algo sobre aquele professor dela, o do tapa-olho que sempre 'tava saindo com a gente, mas o branquelo com cara de paisagem? — um assovio surpreso seguido de uma risadinha — Uau.

— Menos, Karin.

Sasuke filmou o local sem a menor curiosidade. Uma dessas coisas que você faz aleatoriamente, ou, talvez, para fugir de alguma coisa que esteja incomodando... Mas dá mesmo pra fugir de algo que está impregnado na sua cabeça?

Era tudo vermelho demais. Vermelho... Rosa.

Apertou sua garrafa suada de cerveja e deu um longo gole, baixando-a em seguida no balcão de madeira. Sentia os olhos da amiga em seu perfil, preocupados. Karin não tinha o costume de beber e seu narizinho empinado se franzia cada vez que aproximava o bico da garrafa aos lábios, mas estava bebendo por ele aquela noite.

— Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de insultar a garota e espalhar coisas malvadas a respeito dela, Sasuke, mas infelizmente não foi culpa dela _também_. — aquele tom na voz dela parecia muito fora de lugar — A situação em que vocês estavam...

— Foi o que o Sai disse. Que não era culpa de ninguém, quero dizer. — por falar em "fora de lugar"...

Karin estendeu a mão e tocou o braço dele. Mesmo assim, não se virou para olhar. Talvez ela estivesse esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, e por fim suspirou e deslizou a mão para o cotovelo dele.

— Olha só... Não tem ninguém para quem você possa sempre voltar? Digo... Eu não sou lá a melhor opção pra afogar as mágoas. Especialmente porque não bebo. — pausa — Transo. Mas não bebo.

Sasuke riu e percebeu que não lembrava mais _como_ _era_ _rir_. Algo no jeito como aquela última frase saiu, algo no rubor das bochechas dela e a forma tímida com a qual ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Se ele não a conhecesse tão bem, diria que era tímida mesmo ou estava se fazendo assim propositalmente, como em tempos remotos, pra tirar uma casquinha.

Se não _se_ conhecesse tão bem a ponto de desconsiderar a barreira que construíra no início de seu casamento com Sakura, teria dado uma chance. Mas não... Ele era seguro demais para isso.

Além do mais, pássaro morto não sai da gaiola.

* * *

_QUINTA, 17 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 19:00 hrs._

_._

— Não... Mais forte. Ah... _Delícia_... Não! Pera! Parou por quê?

— Espera um pouco, imbecil! Tenho que me livrar desse lacre.

— 'Ta, mas anda logo _'ttebayo_. Ui! Merda, isso aí é gelado.

— Quieto.

— Ah... Puts! Volta volta volta! Aí! Isso! Mais forte. Ah... Meu Deus. Acho que vou gozar.

Sasuke ergueu seu tronco subitamente.

— Naruto, entenda... — sua voz era contida e impaciente — Já é bem estranho que eu esteja sentado em cima de você passando gel pós sol nas suas costas. — prosseguiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha — Existe _mesmo_ a necessidade de falar uma coisa dessas?

— Que nóia a sua. Ok, ok. Desculpa. — o loiro parecia apressado — Agora volte a me massagear. 'Tava muito bom. E prometo que não vou gozar. — _slap_! — Ouch! Minha pele está sensível, Sasuke!

— Ninguém mandou ficar de boiolagem. Agora cala essa boca, porque você está na _minha_ cama, abusando da _minha _boa vontade e gastando _meu_ gel pós sol.

— 'Ta, 'ta... Credo.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu.

— Sasuke?

— Hm?

— Quando é que você vai me contar o que 'ta acontecendo?

— Da próxima vez que vocês forem pro litoral, me lembre de lembrar a Hinata de despejar um balde de protetor solar em você.

Naruto, de bruços com o queixo apoiado nas mãos sobrepostas, se moveu rápido ao escapar de debaixo de Sasuke (que permaneceu com as mãos enlambuzadas de gel pós sol olhando o Uzumaki interrogativamente). Botou as mãos na cintura e encarou o mais severamente possível (não muito) seu melhor amigo marrento que nunca se abria com ele e nem fazia questão de saber o quanto isso o irritava.

— Nem você nem a Sakura contaram o que rolou. — antes mesmo de terminar a frase, ouvia Sasuke bufar audivelmente ao se levantar da cama de forma claramente exasperada.

Foi ao banheiro, lavou as mãos e ficou olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Deixara Naruto sem resposta e, se a criatura fosse um pouco menos teimosa e ele não tão realista, deixaria assim. Só que não poderia se dar a tal luxo nem em um milhão de anos.

Sasuke voltou ao quarto e, assim como o outro, botou as mãos na cintura.

— Você concorda que deve ter algum motivo para isso?

— Uh, agora estamos formais?

— Não. Agora estamos _privados_.

— Sasuke...

— Droga, Naruto, será que eu posso passar um tempo com alguém sem ter que me lembrar de tanta merda?

Fechou a porta do guarda-roupa que lhe pareceu de repente muito próximo com um murro. Ela não devia estar aberta, de qualquer forma.

Naruto o olhou durante um tempinho com olhos arregalados. Até que os mesmos se suavizaram.

— Certo... Pode continuar com a massagem?

Sasuke ergueu-se da lama na qual se afundava em seu interior só pra olhar aquele familiar "sorriso Naruto". Revirou, então, os olhos.

— Nem pensar: já lavei minhas mãos. Agora vai fazer algo pra gente comer, idiota.

De um malvado propósito, se aproximou e deu outro tapa nas costas avermelhadas e nuas de Naruto, deliciando-se com o choramingo que se seguiu.

* * *

_QUINTA, 17 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 21:40 hrs._

_._

Assim que Naruto foi embora, alegando estar atrasado para um programa qualquer com Hinata, Sasuke se jogou pesadamente no sofá da sala. Olhou em volta. Era um apartamento muito pequeno, afinal de contas. Deixou-se levar naturalmente por seus próprios pensamentos: algo que não fazia com frequência. Até que pensou... "Não daria pra criar nem um passarinho em tampouco espaço".

Inclinou-se para frente, num suspiro, e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, afundando o rosto das mãos. Hora de deixar de ser natural. Ainda sim, flagrou-se pensando que não lhe agradava nem um pouco essa sensação de estar sempre sozinho. Sim, ele que nunca precisou de ninguém, agora sentia algo muito próximo ao infantil medo do escuro.

Olhou seu relógio de pulso.

— Foda-se.

Catou sua jaqueta de couro, enfiou os pés no coturno e saiu.


	2. II

_SEXTA, 18 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 17:30 hrs._

.

— Pronto.

— Shikamaru? É a Sakura.

— ... Sakura, oi. Como você 'ta?

— Bem. Ahm... A Ino 'ta aí?

— 'Ta sim. Pera aí só um pouco que eu vou chamar ela... Se cuida.

— Você também.

Sakura deu um sorrisinho. Gostava de Shikamaru desde a época em que ele e Ino começaram a ficar e todo mundo era, bom... _Próximo_.

Do outro lado da linha, um barulho de brinquedo de criança se fez alto, como se alguém tivesse pisado nele. A voz de Ino inundou o telefone, gritando para que Shikamaru arrumasse a bagunça. O sorriso de Sakura se intensificou segundos antes de sumir de vez. Ela teve que lutar contra a urgência de simplesmente desligar e voltar correndo pra debaixo dos cobertores.

— Alô. — tarde demais. A voz de Ino era um tanto quanto hostil. Se era porque Shikamaru dissera a ela quem estava ligando ou por outra coisa, Sakura não soube dizer.

— I-Ino? — breve silêncio.

— Sakura?!

— Sim... Ahm, oi.

— Oi! — a surpresa na voz da loira foi, de várias formas, inesperada — Oi.

— Tudo bem?

Ambas eram orgulhosas demais (ou o suficiente). Especialmente porque muita coisa mudou desde o Ensino Médio. Ino não sabia como se sentir a respeito do sucesso profissional de Sakura como renomada Cardiologista e Sakura muito menos quanto à vida pessoal bem resolvida de Ino.

Elas não se falavam há anos. Desde aquela briga, poucos dias antes do vestibular, onde Ino acusou Sakura de estar fissurada com a Medicina e por isso não ter tempo para a amizade delas ou para a própria vida pessoal, e Sakura devolveu dizendo que Ino não tinha a mínima responsabilidade ou ambição.

— Tudo ótimo. E você? 'Ta precisando de alguma coisa?

Aparentemente, tudo havia ido embora. Todo aquele draminha adolescente que a psicóloga de Sakura orientara várias e várias vezes para deixar de lado, mas que ela nunca conseguira. Até aquele momento.

— Não. Digo... — pausa — _Sim_. — e pronto. Já estava com os olhos úmidos.

— Sakura? Sakura, o que aconteceu?

— Eu sinto tanto a sua falta!

* * *

_SÁBADO, 19 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 13:00 hrs._

.

Sakura estava deitada com a bochecha no travesseiro, encolhida em posição fetal.

Naruto estava deitado no lado da cama, também de lado, fitando uma Sakura que não o olhava de volta.

— E aí você falou com a Ino?

— Falei. — a voz dela era muito baixinha.

— Como ficou?

— Bem. A gente vai se ver amanhã.

— Por que essa carinha então _'ttebayo_?

Naruto estendeu uma de suas mãos, afastou uma das mechas rosadas para trás da orelha de Sakura e acariciou a bochecha dela a seguir. Com isso, os olhos verdes dela se fecharam e ela engoliu em seco.

— Resignação... Acho.

O loiro abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa... E foi interrompido pela porta do quarto se abrindo. Sai deslizou para dentro, engatinhando pelo espaço entre os corpos de Sakura e Naruto. Para ela, um beijo rápido no rosto (estranho simplesmente por estar vindo do Sai. Como tudo nele, não parecia natural). Para Naruto...

— Sai! — o loiro arfou, empurrando o moreno que agora estava em cima dele, o beijando avidamente.

— Que foi? — Sai piscou, confuso e olhou para uma Sakura risonha — Eu sabia que ela ia rir, eu queria que ela risse e viu só? Funcionou.

— Eu não sei por que vocês não se assumem logo. — comentou a Haruno, com a expressão um pouco mais iluminada.

— Bom, agora temos mais um motivo além do convencional "tudo que é escondido..." — Sai rolou para deitar no meio dos dois amigos — Qual o resto do dizer mesmo?

— Eh? — Naruto de repente estava apoiado nos cotovelos — Que motivo?!

O rosto de Sakura escureceu.

Sai deu de ombros.

— Eu disse ao Sasuke que estava comendo a Sakura.

— Por que, infernos, você fez isso?!

— Porque eu pedi. — rebateu Sakura com uma careta.

— Eu sou o único que não sei de porra nenhuma que 'ta acontecendo mas já 'to atolado até o pescoço nessa estória? — como sempre, Naruto praticamente gritava por estar alterado.

— Não. — disse Sai.

Os dois olharam para Sakura. O lábio inferior dela tremeu, ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Naruto observou a porta se fechar com suas sobrancelhas se arqueavam em preocupação.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 19 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 16:48 hrs._

.

Hinata acabou passando no apartamento de Sai e Sakura para tomar um lance. Via regras sociais, deveria ser estranho dois falsos casais lanchando juntos, mas com eles não era assim que a banda tocava. Na verdade, a única coisa que incomodava era a ausência do resto da turma do colégio: Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru...

Diferentemente de Sai e Sakura, entretanto, Naruto e Hinata nunca deram motivo algum para ninguém acreditar que eram um casal. Fora o fato de eles morarem juntos e viajarem juntos e Naruto estar sempre abraçando a morena de olhos perolados. Sai se perguntava o quanto os outros poderiam ser burros... Ou cegos.

Pelo menos ele conseguira entrar nas calças de Naruto naquela tarde enquanto as meninas faziam o molho do cachorro quente. E agora seu _pintinho_ não estava mais lá. Tudo o que restou foi seu cheiro impregnado por aí...

— Obrigada por não contar ao Naruto que você sabe. — Sakura surgiu de repente com o assunto enquanto lavavam a louça — Eu não... Não estou pronta pra deixar todo mundo saber. Acho que nunca vou estar.

— Sem problemas. — ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua pouca experiência com esse tipo de coisa lhe ensinara que mulheres frágeis são potencialmente perigosas. Se não fosse isso, teria dito que ninguém _gosta _de ninguém de verdade. Os casais que resolvem arriscar e levar uma relação "direita" apenas sofrem mais por botarem os pingos nos is e se desapontarem depois.

— Por que você não larga de besteira e pede o Naruto em namoro?

— Porque eu tenho já uma namorada. — e deu o sorriso afetado que Sakura não conseguia descrever de outra forma que não fosse "o sorriso do Sai". Que nem o sorriso do Naruto era "o sorriso do Naruto".

— Besta! — Sai amava a risada de Sakura.

Ainda sorrindo, ele voltou sua atenção para as louças. Se todo namoro fosse como o seu com Sakura, seria tudo uma maravilha... Ele teria uma melhor amiga que poderia chamar de namorada nas horas convencionais (sendo ele um advogado, não pegava muito bem, embora esse fosse o menor dos motivos pra todos os segredos) e poderia comer caras ao mesmo tempo (e ela estaria perfeitamente ciente disso).

É. Dava pra conviver.

* * *

_DOMINGO, 20 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 15:00 hrs._

.

Ino ficou um tempo muda.

— Sakura, eu... — _splash!_ — Ava! Eu disse pra não chegar perto do lago!

A garotinha de fios castanho claro na cabeça e azul fosco nos olhos olhou de um jeito sapeca para trás. Era Ava, a filhinha de três anos de Shikamaru e Ino. Sakura arriscou um sorriso... Ela tinha muito daquela garotinha loira e atrevida que conhecera na rua de casa quando tinha por volta de cinco anos. Mesmo o jeito como saltitou até a parte do parque onde um bando de pombos circulava. Certamente devia ter herdado a inteligência do pai.

— Sakura! — ela nem tinha percebido que estivera totalmente alheia à presença de Ino.

— Desculpe. É que eu tenho estado tão aérea... — sorriu em tom de desculpas e gesticulou com as mãos. Uma careta cruzou o rosto de Ino. Por fim, ela suspirou pesadamente.

— Sakura, casamentos acabam. Homens são imbecis. É a natureza deles, sabe. — disse simplesmente, deixando Sakura ainda mais ciente do quanto essa sinceridade e falta de cautela fizera falta — Veja eu e Shikamaru. Estamos juntos há oito anos e eu ainda quebro coisas na cabeça dele! É claro que o que você passou não foi moleza, eu não sei se faria muito diferente, mas você não pode se deixar abalar...

— Essa é a opinião de uma psicóloga?

— Claro que não. — Ino respondeu, após uma risadinha — Afinal, você não está me pagando pra eu dizer o que você quer ouvir. Não, não... Estou te dizendo isso como amiga. — tocou a mão de Sakura no mesmo minuto em que essa desviava os olhos para as próprias mãos — Você não pode _se_ deixar perder. Eu vou te ajudar com isso. Aproveite suas férias pra superar, e quando voltar ao trabalho, esteja nova em folha!

— Eu não busquei todas minhas coisas na casa dele ainda. Digo... Pedi pro Sai ir lá buscar, mas é claro que o Sasuke ficou uma pilha de nervos quando ouviu que estamos juntos...

— Vocês _estão_ juntos?! _Você_ e o _Sai_?!

A Haruno parou por um instante. Essa não... Estava quase deixando o segredo dos meninos escapar! Teve que pensar rápido e atuar. Atuar _bem_, por sinal, já que a mulher a sua frente era a personificação da astúcia.

— Lógico que não! — arregalou os olhos e riu como se essa fosse a possibilidade mais absurda do mundo (e era mesmo) — Só moramos juntos... Como sempre foi antes de eu me mudar pro apartamento do Sasuke. Mas eu pedi pro Sai mentir por que... Sei lá por que. — deu de ombros, medindo a reação de Ino em seguida. Ela parecia aliviada.

— Por um momento achei que você tivesse simplesmente pulado de um problemático pra outro. — não era segredo de onde ela tinha aprendido a falar "problemático" — Tudo bem. Sustente a mentira. E... Nós vamos pegar as suas coisas agora.

— O que?! — o ar subitamente parecia ter desaparecido — Não!

— Sim! — Ino já estava se levantando e pegando-a pela mão — Ava! Vamos! Sakura, você tem a chave.

— T-tenho.

— Ótimo.

Sakura observou, com uma dor lancinante no coração, a pequena garotinha correndo em sua direção e a imaginou com cabelos e olhos negros.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2011, 23:40 hrs._

_. _

Estavam os dois sentados no chão do banheiro. Ela encostada na parede ao lado do vaso sanitário, com os braços mortos entre as pernas abertas e ele na oposta, perto da pia, a cabeça tombada para trás e os braços apoiados nos joelhos flexionados.

— Me desculpa. — sussurrou ela, cabisbaixa, encarando o azulejo.

Ele não respondeu pelos próximos vinte minutos.

— Dá pra falar alguma coisa?

— Corta o drama. Pode ser? Simplesmente não era pra acontecer.

— Por que você é assim?

— Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?

Agora se encaravam. Ônix no verde. Raiva nas lágrimas.

— Tão insensível!

— Olha só, Sakura, cada um tem um jeito de lidar com as coisas. Esse é o meu jeito. Se você quiser chorar, chore. Se descabele. Eu prefiro ficar em silêncio. Esse é o _meu_ jeito.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto. Parou em frente à janela, cruzou os braços. Olhou a escuridão. Amanhã seria o primeiro dia de todo um ano. Ele não se sentia entusiasmado. Ele queria morrer... Mesmo quando sentiu os braços _dela_ envolvendo seu peito.

— A gente não vai conseguir passar por isso. — disse.

— Sei disso. — ela respondeu, apoiando a bochecha nas costas nuas dele — Sei disso.

Durante o suspiro tristonho dela, o "nove" virou "zero". E os fogos de artifício estouraram lá fora.

* * *

_DOMINGO, 20 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 15:44 hrs._

.

Ela torcia para não encontrá-lo.

Ino ficou no carro com Ava... Pedido da própria Sakura.

Sasuke não estava em casa.

Ela entrou, pegou sua mala restante na parte de cima do guarda roupa e a encheu com tudo o que ainda restava de seu naquele apartamento. Agora tudo seria definitivamente deixado para trás.

Saiu. Passou sua chave por baixo da porta.

Entrou no carro, recebendo o sorriso encorajador de Ino.

E nada do Sasuke.

— Ah, Ino, a propósito... Ninguém sabe além de você e do Sai.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 24 DE JANEIRO DE 2013, 03:30 hrs._

.

A semana se passou e aquilo ainda estava em sua cabeça. _Ela tinha ido lá_. Claro, não havia provas tão concretas disso em nenhuma parte do apartamento (e, acredite, ele vasculhara cada cantinho em busca de uma). Só a chave. Mas ela qualquer um poderia ter pego, entrado e recolhido o resto das coisas.

Insistia em sentir o _cheiro_ dela.

Maldita hora que decidira ir ao supermercado.

Não. Estava acabado. Durante um ano inteiro deram murro em ponta de faca, tentaram salvar aquele casamento. Não deu certo e era isso. _Simplesmente não era pra acontecer_.

E também... Tinha aquele _probleminha_.

Certo. Sem rodeios. Ele não conseguia ficar duro. Fim.

Pagara por diversas prostitutas nesses últimos vinte e quatro dias e _nada_. Dinheiro jogado fora. Tentara de vários tipos. Loiras, morenas, ruivas, e com cores de cabelo não identificáveis _também_. Suas preferências e fantasias simplesmente desapareceram.

Deu o último trago no cigarro e jogou o filtro fora, amassando com a ponta do coturno. Enquanto soltava a fumaça, olhou beco escuro à dentro. Tudo dentro dele doía demais já... Em _frangalhos_. Não precisava do seu orgulho destroçado de brinde. Era vale-tudo, então.

O ruivo saiu da escuridão do beco e se aproximou. A mesma carinha de moleque, olhos castanhos de ressaca. Tinha uma mão no bolso da calça jeans surrada, a outra caída ao lado do corpo. Olhou Sasuke direto nos olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso preguiçoso que não entrava em nada menos que harmonia com seus olhos grandes e atrativos.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Sasuke não pôde deixar de perguntar, olhando-o de cima. Que pergunta de gente velha!

— Quinze. — dez anos nem era tanta coisa assim.

— Seus pais sabem que você 'ta aqui?

O menino olhou pro céu escuro acima deles.

— Só se lá em cima as notícias correrem muito rápido. — Sasuke não disse nada diante dessa resposta. Não sabia bem como fazer para... Enfim — Vi você rondando o ponto uns dias atrás. Aposto que é a primeira vez... Quer se divertir?

— Não. — seco — Quero fazer meu pau subir. Acha que consegue?

Ele sorriu, mas não era um sorriso zombeteiro como Sasuke imaginou que fosse. Era algo que dizia "o que você acha, _tio_"? Mas, ao invés de falar logo de uma vez, sorriu e se aproximou, botando sua mão pequena _lá_. Por cima da calça, mas ainda sim. Todos os músculos do corpo do Uchiha se retesaram e ele ameaçou dar um passo para trás.

— Relaxa, cara. Todo mundo "só experimenta". — o menino recuou um passo e indicou o beco com a cabeça — Você vem ou não?

Ter um orgasmo nunca foi tão bom. E olha que ele nem tinha a intenção de receber um oral. Pagaria por uma ereção, apenas, e faria justiça com as próprias mãos. Apenas uma _experiência_. Mas já que se está no inferno, o melhor é abraçar o capeta e sentir o calor.


	3. III

_QUARTA, 06 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 10:30 hrs._

.

— Hoje aconteceu uma coisa bem engraçada, se não fosse trágica. — disse Sakura, sorrindo para suas mãos pousadas em seus joelhos.

_Eu saí pra comprar uvas pro Sai (sei lá porque ele gosta tanto de uvas). Mas pra chegar ao supermercado, eu tive que passar por aquela loja. Sabe... Dessas que vende roupinhas pra bebês, berços, ursinhos e essas coisas? _

_Mas essa não era qualquer loja. Onde eu 'to morando agora, é bem perto do apartamento onde o Sasuke mora. Porque, na verdade, todo mundo mora por ali... Hm? Sim, foi combinado. Mas então... A loja. Pareceu brincadeira com a minha cara, porque o atalho que eu tive que pegar me levou justamente pra essa loja onde eu e o Sasuke passávamos horas e horas escolhendo as coisas do nosso bebê. _

_Ele 'tava lá. Sabe? Parado na frente da vitrine, olhando fixamente pra um ursinho de pelúcia... Um que ele disse que parecia muito com o que ele tinha quando era bebê. Sabe, antes da família dele morrer e ele ter que morar sozinho com o Itachi... É a única coisa que ele lembra dessa época. De quando todos estavam juntos. Ele era muito novinho. _

— E como você se sentiu ao vê-lo lá? — perguntou a psicóloga que acompanhava Sakura desde que ela era adolescente e teve problemas com a pressão (que vinha de ninguém menos do que dela mesma) pra passar pra Medicina.

— Eu... — involuntariamente sorriu — Eu não sei muito bem o que senti. Mas não foi vontade de chorar, ou de sair correndo, ou raiva, ou tristeza... Mesmo depois de termos assinado os papéis do divórcio. Não... Foi uma coisa boa o suficiente pra me fazer parar do lado dele. Ele me olhou, mas não disse nada... Não senti hostilidade da parte dele também, nem nada disso. Mas a gente não disse nada.

— Por que você acha que se sentiu assim, Sakura?

— Acho que é por que... — um leve rubor — Eu finalmente 'to deixando ir. Depois de mais de um ano, praticamente, 'to conseguindo deixar os fardos pra trás.

— Algum motivo especial pra isso?

Sakura pareceu ensaiar diversas vezes uma resposta. Abria a boca só pra fechar de novo, sem encontrar as palavras certas. A verdade é que ela ainda estava meio "assim" com toda aquela coisa... Tão pouco tempo depois do divórcio!

— Eu conheci alguém.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 09 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 00:10 hrs._

.

— Eu não sei por que tenho que me submeter a isso. — resmungou ele.

Hinata, ao ver um cara olhando demais pra ela (mesmo naquele lugar!) se agarrou mais ao braço de Neji à medida que suas bochechas pegavam fogo e seu coração ia a mil. Ela também não entenderia porque eles iam pra uma boate gay (sendo que _não eram gays_) caso aquela não fosse a única maneira de se verem e ficarem juntos em paz.

Tudo foi ideia do Sai, é claro. Ele, Neji e Hinata eram colegas de trabalho na Advocacia Hyuuga e, honestamente? O único que tinha real vocação pra esse tipo de coisa era o Neji. Sai claramente pertencia ao ramo das artes (embora, com toda aquela bizarrice dele de não expressar basicamente nenhuma emoção e não dar a mínima pra sociedade exercesse até que bem sua atual profissão) e Hinata deveria ir dar aula ao primário: esse era seu sonho.

Para Sai não havia explicação. Hinata, entretanto... Bem, sua submissão e falta de voz para com o pai era claramente o motivo. Não só de sua provável infelicidade profissional, aliás. Por que cargas d'água, se não o medo absurdo que a morena sentia diante de Hiashi, ela e Neji deveriam se esconder desde o primeiro minuto em que se viram apaixonados?

Certo. Aquele negócio de primos e blá blá blá. E daí?! Ele odiava ter que vê-la em reuniões de família e outras ocasiões pendurada no Naruto (um cara legal, apesar disso, que estava envolvido nisso tudo não apenas para ajudar Hinata que lhe era realmente uma alma querida como também para ficar perto de Sai, por quem acreditava nutrir sentimentos mas quem não assumia sua homossexualidade).

Há muito Neji queria dar um basta naquela merda toda.

— S-se você quiser, podemos ir pra outro lugar, Neji. — sussurrou Hinata quando pararam em um lugar mais longe da pista de corpos tremulantes e essencialmente promíscuos. Sai e Naruto há muito estavam longe de vista... Como sempre.

Beleza... Era "agora ou nunca".

— Não, está tudo bem. Eu só quero poder ficar perto de você. — puxou a prima, melhor, _namorada_ para mais perto e beijou-lhe os cabelos — Mas não assim. Eu quero me casar com você, Hinata.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

De repente, uma coisa que Ino dissera, mesmo totalmente alheia à toda aquela trama dos jovens Hyuuga, deixou de incomodá-la. "Toda menina procura no marido a figura paterna".

Então não dava pra fugir... Dava?

* * *

_SEGUNDA, 11 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 17:50 hrs._

.

Naruto já havia saído da academia há algum tempo (vantagens de ter seu próprio negócio). Não se sentia muito bem... Não por ter terminado seu "namoro" com Hinata. Ou melhor! Em parte, era sim. Porque terminar o namoro para que ela e Neji ficassem juntos (embora não tivessem falado com o velho Hyuuga sobre isso ainda: só anunciaram a notícia do fim do "namoro", sem muitos detalhes, até se dar o espaço de tempo necessário para o próximo passo) significava rever tudo o que vinha fazendo até ali com sua própria vida.

Gostava de estar com Sai. Eles se davam bem como "amigos que se pegam sempre sem pudor ou satisfação" e Naruto não acreditava que pudesse passar disso nunca. Não com Sai. E aí que estava o problema, por que... Porque Naruto pensou _realmente_, pela primeira vez, sobre querer _passar disso com alguém_.

Quando chegou à oficina, Sasuke estava terminando de fechá-la. Naruto divagou sobre o quanto ele ficava _bem _naquela camiseta branca, jeans e _timberlands_ escuras. A sujeira da graxa, também, de certa forma combinava com ele. Era tão escura quanto seu cabelo...

De todo mundo da turma, talvez Sasuke fosse o menos bem sucedido financeiramente... Um contraste danado com Itachi, aquele filho da puta que conseguiu ganhar rios de dinheiro _escrevendo romances góticos_. Bem, que fosse. O caso é que todos eles dariam tudo para parecerem tão glamurosos em tudo o que faziam como Sasuke parecia... Mesmo quando estivessem suados e sujos de graxa.

— Você sumiu _'ttebayo_. Que que rolou? — Naruto se aproximou e se sentou no capô do El Camiño 1960 preto que ele sabia que Sasuke estava restaurando... Um dos seus brinquedinhos.

Ele pensou ter viso o Uchiha ficar tenso durante breves segundos antes de erguer os olhos escuros da papelada que nem havia sentado para analisar.

— Hm... Tenho andando ocupado. — soava vago demais. Mas esse era _o Sasuke_.

— Ah. — pausa — Eu e a Hinata terminamos.

A surpresa foi instantânea.

— Mas... Por quê? — as sobrancelhas escuras de Sasuke se uniram. Naruto deu de ombros.

— Não 'tava dando certo.

— Ela 'ta bem?

— Sim, a gente terminou numa boa. Eu sempre gostei dela mais como amiga, de qualquer jeito.

— Entendo.

— Entende?

— Sim.

— Ahm... Isso quer dizer que você vai finalmente se abrir comigo?

— Não.

— Ok. — não que ele tivesse se conformado — Quer ir encher a cara?

— Pode ser. Deixa eu só terminar de fazer essas contas aqui... E preciso parar em casa pra tomar um banho.

Enquanto saíam da oficina na direção do apartamento de Sasuke, Naruto decidiu adotar uma abordagem diferente: comer pelas bordas.

— Tem visto a Sakura?

— A gente se esbarrou na rua semana passada. — e essa tranquilidade toda?!

— Pois é... Ela voltou a falar com a Ino.

— Tsc. E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso, seu imbecil?

Mas não havia a tensão nos ombros de Sasuke à qual Naruto se acostumara. O que aconteceu? _Talvez ele e Sakura tivessem voltado a ficar juntos_!

* * *

_TERÇA, 12 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 03:40 hrs._

.

Sai deu uma olhada rápida ao passar pelo beco. Aquele mesmo beco com aquelas mesmas pessoas e os mesmos sons e os mesmos propósitos.

Espera um pouco aí... Deu outra olhada mais demorada.

E olha só quem é que estava com a boca em formato de "o"... _Entenda como quiser_. Mas que ele cresceu o olho, ah, isso sim!


	4. IV

_QUINTA, 14 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 21:05 hrs._

.

Quanto tempo fazia que não ficavam assim, frente a frente. Sakura tentava parecer o mais natural possível, mas não era lá muito fácil. Ergueu seus olhos para vê-lo escorado na parede atrás do sofá (a única coisa que os separavam fora o abismo de mil coisas não ditas). Os olhos escuros dele se reservavam na janela.

— Eu te trouxe essa torta de nozes, chocolate e morango... Você gostava quando eu fazia aqui pra você. — a força na voz dela o pegou de guarda baixo. Finalmente a encarou de volta, sem saber bem o que dizer.

Maneou positivamente a cabeça em um agradecimento silencioso e tentou – só tentou – sorrir.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — ela continuava encarando-o initerruptamente.

— Outra. Pode. — mas não havia hostilidade ou receio nisso que ele disse.

— Você sente falta da nossa época de escola como eu sinto?

— Eu não sei como você sente.

— Sinto _muito_.

Sasuke deu de ombros, mas não falou nada. Com isso, ela soube... Que sim. Ele sentia.

Convivera com aquele homem tempo demais de sua vida para conhecê-lo como a palma de sua mão. Divórcio algum poderia mudar aquilo. Isso não parecia mais tão pesado de carregar. Nem _aquele_ segredo. E era engraçado pensar que foi o próprio Kakashi quem dissera a ela para abanar a bandeirinha branca.

— A gente pode ter de volta... Eu voltei a falar com a Ino.

— Não dá pra ter de volta. A gente se amava naquela época... Eu e você. — assim que ele terminou de falar, Sakura ouviu um estalo em sua cabeça. Ficou imóvel, de olhos arregalados e boca aberta — Mas... Se esse é o seu jeito de oferecer paz...

_Ah_.

— Talvez dê pra construir algo até melhor por cima dos escombros do que passou. — ele completou.

Sakura sorriu. Lentamente.

E para a surpresa dela, claramente não a primeira, Sasuke se desencostou da parede, deu a volta no sofá e parou diante dela. Levou uma de suas mãos para a lateral do pescoço dela e a puxou para perto.

— S-Sasuke...

Ele não disse uma palavra. Só inclinou o rosto e encostou seu nariz na lateral do dela, aspirando o cheiro delicado de sua pele. Os lábios dos dois estavam bastante próximos, mas Sasuke parecia totalmente alheio a tal. Deslizou seu nariz para o lado, aplicando um delicado beijo na bochecha de Sakura.

Ela ficou parada, com a torta em ambas as mãos, assustada e extasiada ao mesmo tempo.

— Passou da hora da gente deixar ir, Sakura.

Foi prova o suficiente para que os dois soubessem que não havia restado _nada_. Nada do amor, mas também nada do rancor e da dor e do sofrimento.

Era uma página em branco.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 16 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 01:30 hrs._

.

Ele nunca tinha experimentado a sensação do mundo todo parar. _Tudo_ parou. Por isso ele teve tempo o suficiente para processar o sentimento estranho que subia por sua garganta diante daquela cena.

Naruto. De. Joelhos. Chupando. O. Sai.

Sasuke sabia que não era da sua conta. Não _mesmo_. Mas ele não 'tava com a Sakura? Filho da puta. E esse Naruto não perdia tempo também. Deviam estar se fodendo durante ambos os namoros.

_Bich_...

Riu de si mesmo ao perceber o que estava fazendo.

— Experimenta magoar qualquer um dos dois pra ver se não te arrebento, seu folgado. — sussurrou no ouvido de Sai quando o pegou sozinho. Logo em seguida, sumiu na multidão. A última coisa que precisaria era Naruto especulando os motivos de ele estar em uma boate gay.

Pegou o caminho de casa.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 16 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 01:35 hrs._

.

— Sasuke!

_Continue andando_.

— Sasuke!

Girou nos calcanhares e encontrou ninguém mais ninguém menos que Naruto, suado e com as bochechas coradas. Os olhos azuis dele estavam enormes e a respiração até meio ofegante.

— Desde quando?

— Desde quando o que? Que eu arrombo caras? — _Sai linguarudo_.

O Uzumaki piscou confuso.

— Bom saber que você não mudou _'ttebayo_. Disfarçou tão bem que eu nem percebi.

— Ótimo. Continue fingindo que não sabe. — não estava com humor praquelas merdas agora. Continuou andando.

— Mas, Sasuke...

Ele parou, mas não se virou novamente.

— Não é porque somos ambos bichas agora que precisamos fazer programinhas juntos. Eu não tenho a mínima intenção de fazer desse um estilo de vida público, faço porque agora caras são a única coisa que me excitam. Eu não vou nem falar sobre isso com você, Naruto.

— A Sakura não estava com Sai. Nem eu com a Hinata. — depois de todo esse tempo, Naruto sabia muito bem o que descartar das coisas cruéis que Sasuke falava — Foi mentira... A gente 'tava só se ajudando pra Hinata ficar com o Neji e você superar a Sakura, já que ela 'tava com outra pessoa. Eu e o Sai 'tamo ficando há...

— Eu acabei de dizer que não quero falar sobre isso com você e não tenho o mínimo interesse nas putarias suas e da Sakura e do Sai e da Hinata e muito menos do Neji. A quantidade absurda de porra que você engoliu te deixou surdo, por acaso?

Naruto rangeu os dentes de raiva. Com Sasuke era sempre assim: um passo à frente, dez pra trás. Ele sempre se sentiu mal por não poder contar as coisas para seu melhor amigo, sobre sua sexualidade e coisa e tal, não poder conversar com ele sobre a forma como se sentia a respeito de Sai... E agora que ele conseguiu ver uma luzinha de nada no fim do túnel, Sasuke estava se portando daquela forma, e era tão _frustrante_.

— Seu desgraçado.

— Vê se cresce, Naruto.

* * *

_DOMINGO, 17 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 09:00 hrs._

.

— Eu fui no seu apartamento, mas você não 'tava lá.

— O que você quer?

Sai ficou parado no meio da oficina, olhando para o carro debaixo do qual Sasuke trabalhava. Toda aquela graxa o fez pensar em sua tinta nanquim, e evocava o pensamento que sempre teve sobre toda aquela sujeira combinar muito com Sasuke que também era imundo.

— Sabe, Sasuke, eu costumava achar que éramos iguais. Eu e você. Dois cretinos que mantém distância de qualquer intimidade pessoal porque simplesmente é mais cômodo. Mas ontem... Ontem eu vi que você é pior. Você tem medo.

Sasuke deu uma risadinha debochada que durou apenas um segundo.

— Você devia é estar feliz, seu idiota, porque mantive minhas garras longe do seu namoradinho.

— Feliz? — Sai saboreou a palavra — Eu não posso ser feliz. Não posso fazer ninguém feliz. Não quero nenhum dos dois. Mas você faz as pessoas felizes só de estar perto delas... Eu posso ver isso. Depois que a Sakura resolveu as coisas com você, ela mudou. Ela tem esperanças. E o Naruto é louco com você. — pausa — Durante muito tempo eu não soube o que, diabos, eles viam em um cara que nem você. Agora eu sei... É porque eles te amam. O seu filho te amaria também, apesar de que você seria um lixo de pai. Um _lixo_.

A prancha na qual Sasuke estava deitado deslizou para que ele saísse de debaixo do carro. Mas ele não se levantou, tampouco se sentou. Só ficou olhando Sai com aqueles olhos cor de piche ilegíveis.

— Quando eu vi você no beco pela primeira vez, senti uma vontade louca de te foder. Agora passou. Sabe? Não quero ser mais um preso na sua teia de pura _merda_.

Os olhos de Sasuke assumiram um ar mais obscuro.

— "Experimenta magoar qualquer um dos dois pra ver se não te arrebento, seu folgado." Foi o que você me disse ontem. — _argh_. Ali estava aquele sorriso que fazia Sasuke ter arrepios de raiva — Eu não posso fazê-los felizes e por isso ninguém bota expectativas em mim. Pode dizer o mesmo de você?

* * *

_DOMINGO, 17 DE MARÇO DE 2013, 23:00 hrs._

.

Naruto estava já no décimo quinto sono quando alguém bateu à porta. Ele tinha certeza que era aquele tarado do Sai... Quem mais?

Levantou-se, pelado mesmo, e foi até a porta da frente. Nem olhou no olho mágico, de tanta certeza que tinha. Abriu a porta completamente, e quando seus olhos azuis se acostumaram com a luz...

— Eu vou te contar tudo só pra você me tirar dessa porra desse pedestal, pelo amor de qualquer coisa que você ache preciosa. — Sasuke sóbrio _e_ chorando?! — Eu 'to sufocado.


	5. V

_QUINTA, 22 DE MARÇO DE 2012, 13:20 hrs._

_. _

— Se vocês 'tão assistindo isso, então quer dizer que tudo deu errado.

— Shikamaru!

— É verdade. — rebateu ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, olhando de Ino para Naruto e Sakura e de volta — A gente morreu, mulher!

A loira decidiu ignorar solenemente o marido e olhou docemente na direção dos dois que apertavam a mão um do outro até as pontas dos dedos ficarem brancos.

— Sakura... Eu sei o que você 'ta pensando. Eu sempre sei. — o sorriso se intensificou — "Ela me entregou isso sem resolvermos a briga?". Sim. Eu entreguei... Porque acho que não existe melhor pessoa para fazer isso do que você. Eu amo você. Eu _confio_ em você. — a voz de Ino tremeu um pouco e ela segurou a mão de Shikamaru que ergueu os olhos para a câmera — Naruto... — o tom de voz dela mudou, e Naruto agradeceu por Shikamaru tê-la interrompido.

— E quanto a você, loiro azedo. — ele falava sério — Não encha minha menina de porcarias. Sempre se certifique de que ele vá dormir antes da meia noite, espante os carinhas burros demais para ela e a transforme numa menina inteligente e brilhante... Não numa ameba que nem você. E, acima, de tudo, a mantenha _longe_ do problemático do Sai.

Sakura não pôde mais se aguentar – e era o meio da fita ainda! Tapou a boca com a mão que não estava agarrada à de Naruto e soluçou audivelmente, seu corpo todo tremendo. Todo o arrependimento, os anos perdidos por causa daquela briga idiota, e o luto vieram à tona.

Naruto olhava de forma vazia Ino e Shikamaru que continuavam a falar, agora aparentemente brigando por alguma coisa (como sempre faziam). Era a última vez que os veria. Shikamaru, quem o considerou responsável pela primeira vez na vida, e nem sabia sobre sua sexualidade. Agora cuidaria da filha do cara! Seu lábio inferior tremeu e ele passou um de seus braços ao redor de Sakura, puxando-a para mais perto.

Não seria fácil.

— E-eu nem conheço a Ava direito! — soluçou Sakura. Naruto não respondeu de imediato... Conhecia aquela pisquila desde que ela ainda estava na barriga de Ino, e os dois se davam muito bem, mas ele não tinha certeza até que ponto. Shikamaru sempre lhe disse que Ava era doida com o Naruto, mas...

— A gente vai conseguir, _'ttebayo_. — pressionou seu nariz nos cabelos róseos da amiga e fechou os olhos.

_A gente tem que conseguir_.

* * *

_QUINTA, 22 DE MARÇO DE 2012, 18:40 hrs._

_. _

— Eles deixaram a guarda da menina com você e com a Sakura?!

Naruto afirmou com a cabeça, parecendo um zumbi. Estava sentado na ponta da cama e Sasuke andando pra lá e pra cá, claramente inquieto.

— E agora?

Naruto ergueu os olhos e deu de ombros.

— Agora eu sou pai.

— Você não pode 'ta falando sério.

— Eu não posso negar isso ao Shikamaru, Sasuke.

Sasuke riu. Incrédulo. Incomodado. E algo mais que Naruto não pôde identificar... E nem sabia se gostaria. Tinha certeza que já não seria fácil pra Sakura passar por tudo aquilo depois do aborto (que já acontecera há muito tempo, mas ainda sim). Pro Sasuke, que não conseguia se livrar de antigos sentimentos tão facilmente ou enxergar uma causa maior, então...

Mas ele e Sakura haviam concordado em fazer isso. Juntos. Por Ino e Shikamaru.

— Que tipo de família vocês vão ser? Eu e você morando com a Sakura e aquele professor dela esquisito que ela 'ta namorando? A gente só 'ta junto há menos de uma semana, Naruto, e tudo isso parece bem mais do que minha cabeça pode processar... É muita merda pra uma pessoa só! — essa última frase ele quase gritou.

De repente, era Naruto quem se viu desesperado. Levantou-se e foi até seu melhor amigo (e agora) parceiro, segurando-o pelos dois braços de forma a fazê-lo parar e encará-lo.

— Teme... — disse, manso, suas mãos deslizando para os pulsos de Sasuke num aperto delicado — A gente não vai acabar por conta disso _'ttebayo_. Nem transamos ainda, 'tamo engatinhando, Sasuke. Ninguém nem sabe! — assistiu enquanto as sobrancelhas do Uchiha se arqueavam em dor e apertou um pouco mais os pulsos dele — Eu vou morar com a Sakura, sim. Ela vai se mudar pro meu apartamento, mas cada um vai ter seu quarto e o Kakashi não vai pra lá com a gente. É tudo pela Ava. Por enquanto... Depois vamos dividir quem fica com ela em que dias da semana e tal. É que segundo a psicóloga que 'ta acompanhando a gente, ela vai precisar se estabilizar por agora, mas vamos ser sinceros desde o primeiro minuto com ela...

Sasuke pareceu relaxar os ombros mesmo soltando seus pulsos do aperto de Naruto. Não recuou, mas também não se aproximou. Apenas olhou o loiro nos olhos. As palavras de Sai ondularam em sua cabeça. _Você é pior._ _Você tem medo_.

— É muita merda, Naruto. — sussurrou. De alguma forma, isso deixou claro que dentro dele tudo estava uma bagunça pelo exato motivo que Sakura parecera relutante no começo: receio.

— Eu sei. — respondeu num tom de voz baixo — Mas você pode ser meu melhor amigo agora e me apoiar? 'To meio que precisando.

Os cantos da boca do Uchiha ameaçaram se curvar.

— Pode ser. — disse — Quer dar uma passada na oficina pra dar uma olhada no El Camiño?

O El Camiño que Sasuke planejava dar de presente a Naruto.

* * *

_SEGUNDA, 25 DE MARÇO DE 2012, 08:00 hrs._

_._

_Desconfortável_.

Naruto e Sasuke sentados em um sofá. Sakura e Kakashi no outro, de mãos dadas.

Sasuke balançava a perna e Naruto torcia os dedos.

Sasuke olhou para as mãos atadas do casal à frente, subindo pra expressão irritante daquele cara do tapa olho (tudo veio à tona na única conversa verdadeiramente sincera que teve com Naruto, apenas alguns dias antes). Impossível não se lembrar de Karin e de como ela riu quando ele contou que suas suspeitas não estavam nada menos que certas. Certíssimas.

Se odiou por sentir falta dos tempos em que achava que Sakura estava com Sai.

Respirou fundo. Foda-se. Escorregou sua mão e agarrou a de Naruto, entrelaçando os dedos de uma forma que amigos não fazem. Sakura, ao perceber, arqueou uma sobrancelha. E sorriu para Sasuke. Sorriu!

Ele enrubesceu, se perguntando se ela já sabia, e olhou para Naruto. Encontrou um par de olhos inicialmente interrogativos e depois cheios de um sentimento muito parecido com agradecimento e aquela palavra com "a" sobre a qual Sasuke procurou não pensar. _Engatinhando_, _engatinhando_...

A porta no cantinho da sala se abriu e uma mulher de cabelo curtinho escuro e uma carinha gentil saiu por ela com uma garotinha segurando sua mão. Era ela, então. Aquele pequeno ser. O motivo de suas futuras dores de cabeça. Ela trazia consigo um cobertorzinho roxo com vários veadinhos marrons estampados por ele... E um ursinho de pelúcia que espalhou um arrepio pelo corpo de Sasuke. Não lhe era estranho... Mas desde que se entende por gente, nenhum ursinho é.

Naruto e Sakura, cada qual cheios de um sentimento ótimo ao ver um pedacinho de seus queridos amigos ali, foram até ela, se agacharam e por algum motivo Sasuke olhou pra aquela cena sem saber exatamente o que sentir. De muitas formas diferentes, se as coisas tivessem tomado outros caminhos, poderia ser ele quem estaria falando com uma criança daquela forma.

Se levantou e foi até lá, pousando uma mão no ombro de Naruto. Sentiu os olhos firmes do cara estranho acompanhando-o, mas tentou ignorar. Se agachou também e a menininha pregou seus olhos azuis nele e deu um sorrisinho banguela.

Ele retornou com um sorriso duro em retorno e estendeu a mão trêmula para tocar a bochecha dela, Sakura e Naruto o analisando.

Fechou os olhos e a imaginou com cabelos e olhos negros.


	6. VI

**N/A:**

Ok, isso aqui foi mais um grande desabafo, e eu adorei. sz

E, é, eu adoro deixar coisas no ar no último capítulo. Podem me bater se quiserem. Rawr. UAAUHAUAHAU

Espero que tenham gostado, e até a próxima. \o\ Amo vocês!

* * *

_SÁBADO, 09 DE AGOSTO DE 2014, 11:10 hrs._

_._

O aniversário de Ava fora na verdade no dia 8, mas pra dar certo pra todo mundo comparecer à festinha na casa de Naruto, Sakura e Ava (por uma questão de espaço, acabaram saindo do apartamento), adiaram um dia.

Sasuke tinha a garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos enquanto a outra se encontrava enfiada no bolso da calça social. Assistia, através da porta dupla de vidro que dava pro jardim, Naruto catar Ava pelos pés e botá-la de cabeça pra baixo enquanto Sakura não estava olhando.

Riu, um pouco amargo. Parecia ontem o dia em que Naruto aparecera com essa estória de ser pai. Que o advogado de Ino e Shikamaru anunciou do nada o assalto e entregou a gravação (feita sabe-se lá quantos anos antes).

Não foi ontem que estavam buscando aquela pentelhinha no lar provisório?

Naquela época, ele e _seu_ Uzumaki estavam começando a assumir as coisas. Agora já completavam um ano de namoro e décadas de amizade, praticamente. Como é que dá pra prever o rumo que a vida vai tomar?

Ele se acostumara à Ava e até brincava com ela de vez em... Nunca. Não adianta: certas coisas nunca mudam. Mas estava bem assim.

Olhou rapidamente Sakura abraçada a Kakashi (que se mostrou ser um cara legal, apesar de esquisito) conversando com Neji e Hinata, também abraçados, mas que ainda não assumiram o romance perante sua família (Naruto o mantinha informado, ainda que ele estivesse pouco se fodendo).

Karin estava um pouco adiante conversando de um jeito meio suspeito com (quem diria?) Sai.

A porta se abriu no mesmo minuto em que seu celular tocou. Ava entrou correndo, esbarrando nele, seguida por um Naruto fazendo barulhos estranhos que deveriam ser rosnados.

Teve que ler o nome piscando no identificador mais de duas vezes.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 09 DE AGOSTO DE 2014, 20:03 hrs._

_. _

Estavam os dois nus apertados no banco traseiro do El Camiño, Naruto deitado por cima de Sasuke, olhando o teto do carro. Peito com costas. Sasuke esse, inclusive, que sofria com o peso do outro, mas se recusava a deixá-lo ir: tinha os braços protetoramente envoltos na barriga do loiro e sem exatamente se dar conta disso, fazia seus dedos brincarem com os poucos fios de cabelo que por ali se aventuravam.

— Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer. Certo, Sasuke?

Só Naruto mesmo pra fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito: como se o mundo fosse girar para sempre de uma forma boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

E só Sasuke pra quebrar seu coração tantas vezes e tomar o cuidado de se certificar para que o amor não se esgotasse diante disso.

Naruto fechou os olhos, engolindo o bolo que se formou na garganta, e suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke erguia a cabeça para sussurrar um "certo" em sua orelha e passar o nariz pela lateral de seu cabelo em seguida.

— Eu 'to pesado.

— Não 'ta não. — Sasuke se recusava a deixá-lo se levantar. Naruto riu sem humor, se achando idiota e dramático.

— 'To sim _'ttebayo_. Pra você, eu sempre fui. — deixou-se cair novamente, experimentando os músculos de Sasuke de encontro à suas costas.

Deu-se um breve silêncio. Naruto queria olhar para o rosto do parceiro, tentar ler os pensamentos dele através daqueles olhos tão escuros, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo de repente pareceu pesar toneladas.

E não ficou mais leve quando Sasuke finalmente falou:

— É verdade. — soou como se ele nunca tivesse pensado sobre isso e agora fosse bastante óbvio — Mas... Quer saber? Existem certos fardos que ninguém pode carregar pra gente. — pausa — _'Ttebayo_.

E era pra ser um momento fofo... Se Naruto não tivesse caído na gargalhada, levando Sasuke consigo.

* * *

_SÁBADO, 09 DE AGOSTO DE 2014, 22:03 hrs._

_. _

_Oi Deus, é a Ava. _

_Hoje foi um dia muito lecal. Todos os meus amiguinhos vielam pla minha casa pla cantá palabéns pla mim e Sakula fez uma tota muuuito gotosa de molango e socolate. A casa 'tava sseia de floles: muitas floles puquê eu aaamo floles. _

_Deus, você pode dizê plo meu papai e pla minha mamãe aí do céu que o meu dia foi muito legal? E agladece puque eles me dessalam com o tio Naluto e a tia Sakula? Pede pla eles, tamém, plotezelem o tio Naluto e a tia Sakula e o tio Ssasuke e o ploblemático (é o Sai, 'ta? O tio Naluto me ensinou a ssamá ele asssim). E dá um beeesãão neles pla mim, 'ta bom, Deus? Um beso pla você tamém! _

Os ombros de Sakura, escutando pela brecha da porta o jeito que sua menininha falava, deixou claro o quanto ela se derreteu por dentro. Quando ouviu o barulho de Ava pulando na cama, esperou um pouco e entrou devagarinho.

— E aí, princesinha. — sentou na beirada da cama e acariciou o bracinho gordinho dela.

— Cadê o Naluto?

Boa pergunta.

— 'Ta na casa do Sasuke. Já deve 'ta chegando aí, e você sabe que ele não gosta que você durma tarde. — assumiu um tom falsamente repreensivo.

— É vedade. — Ava deu uma risadinha sapeca.

— Seu cobertor?

Sua pequena mãozinha trouxe de debaixo da coberta não só o cobertor roxo com veadinhos estampados, como também o ursinho... As únicas lembranças que Ino e Shikamaru deixaram para Ava. Sakura se lembrou de Sasuke com pena, mas afastou o pensamento.

— Muito bem. Boa noite. — inclinou-se, deu um beijo na testa de Ava e se levantou para sair. Parou já quase no corredor, no entanto, ao ouvir a vozinha vindo de dentro do quarto escuro.

— Sabia que é feio, tia Sakula, escuta a convessa dos otlos?

Sorriu. Ela definitivamente herdara a inteligência de Shikamaru.

* * *

_QUARTA, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2014, 23:19 hrs._

_. _

— N-Neji?! — estalava os dedos freneticamente na frente do rosto pálido e de olhos arregalados dele — Neji! — o catou pelos ombros e o sacudiu freneticamente: um gesto que não casava nem um pouco com sua natural delicadeza Hinatiana.

Finalmente os olhos perolados dele entraram em foco e a fitaram.

— Acho que eu 'tava sonhando acordado, Hinata. Por um minuto pude jurar que você me disse que 'tava grávida.

— G-grávida? — até então não ousara sequer pensar nessa palavra.

Agora era ela quem empalideceu e teve as vistas turvas, lembrando-se do exame de sangue do qual o resultado sairia logo após o ano novo... Entre consciência e inconsciência, caindo nos braços de Neji, pôde jurar que se lembrava de enjoos e menstruação atrasada.

Mas vai que 'tava sonhando acordada esse tempo todo?

Torceu para que não. Assim teriam uma desculpa pra tomar coragem de uma vez por todas.

* * *

_QUARTA, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2014, 23:29 hrs._

_._

— Você transa, mas não bebe? — Sai tombou a cabeça pra um dos lados.

— Yep.

— O que acha de dois caras se pegando?

— Sexy pra caralho.

— Teria problema se seu namorado pegasse caras e compartilhasse isso com você?

— Desde que sobre um espacinho pra mim... Nenhum.

Deixou o sorriso afetado de lado porque algo lhe dizia que ali estava ela. A mulher linda que ele comeria e não o impediria de usufruir de seus meninos. E nem precisava ser fingimento!

Ainda com os olhos colados nos dela, bebeu um pouco de sua água. Ele não era um fã de bebida também.

Agora sabia porque foi naquela festa chata de criança. Mas o fato de ele não ter retomado contato com Karin desde o Ensino Médio ou ter passado do "oi" ainda permanecia um mistério.

— Então o que acha de passar uma virada diferente?

E olhou sugestivamente para o ruivo com carinha de moleque e olhos castanhos de ressaca que entrava pelo bar naquele minuto.

* * *

_QUARTA, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2014, 23:39 hrs._

_._

— Itachi, faltam só...

Sasuke irrompeu no quarto de seu irmão com um sorriso de canto a canto e a primeira coisa que viu foi o bisturi manchado de sangue e os cortes. Depois o jeito como o rosto de Itachi estava branco, _tão_ branco...

É. Nem viajar meio mundo meses antes adiantou contra aquela profunda depressão. Mas ao menos esteve lá com seu irmão em um momento de necessidade... Exatamente como Itachi esteve por ele. Sempre.

Suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior pra segurar o choro e foi até a cama ensanguentada. Deitou-se sem se importar em se sujar e encolheu-se em posição fetal, chegando bem pertinho do corpo. Fechou os olhos e fingiu que Itachi estava só dormindo. Certamente o acordaria com uma tigela de cereal com cobertura de chocolate no dia seguinte.

Bem do jeito que acontecia quando eram menores.

* * *

_QUARTA, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2014, 23:49 hrs._

_. _

Ava estava sentada em seu antebraço, olhando encantada para o céu, à ansiosa espera das explosões coloridas de estranhas sobre as quais Naruto tanto falara desde a noite de Natal. Kakashi estava um pouco adiante no jardim, agachado, arrumando a explosão de estrelas _deles_.

Sakura olhou com os olhos verdes cheios de amor de seu namorado (que nem parecia tão mais velho assim ou sequer se lembrava dele como seu professor de faculdade) para Ava, quem recusava chamar de "filha" em voz alta.

Surpreendeu-se ao enxergar olhos azuis, não negros. E cabelos castanhos, não ébano.

Agradeceu mentalmente Ino. Não mais com remorso ou tristeza... Não. Não pensava mais em sua melhor amiga e em Shikamaru assim. Tudo se tornara um profundo agradecimento e uma saudade gostosa.

— O Naruto vai perder se não chegar logo. — disse Kakashi.

Sakura ajeitou Ava em seu braço e seu semblante ficou menos alegre de repente.

_Naruto_...

* * *

_QUARTA, 31 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2014, 23:59 hrs._

_. _

_5_, _4_, _3_, _2_...

Naruto correu suas mãos pelos cabelos negros, descendo pelas costas musculosas antes de subir de novo e segurar aquele ombro forte com força, fazendo o último movimento antes de explodir em um orgasmo. Ouviu o último gemido e deu o seu último também.

_1_!

O garoto que lhe era não só um completo estranho, mas que também de costas parecia muito com certo Uchiha (todos os com quem se envolvera nos últimos meses, propositalmente, pareciam), olhou ofegante pra trás com a típica cara lerda de quem acaba de gozar e lambeu os lábios.

— Feliz 2015. — disse.

Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo, afastou-se e tirou a camisinha, jogando-a na lata de lixo próxima. O beco estava bem vazio naquela noite. Tinha que parar de ir ali... Tinha que parar de buscar Sasuke em outras pessoas. Afinal, ele disse voltaria e se falavam constantemente. Pra quê essa necessidade de suprir alguma coisa? Ele não sentiu isso quando terminou o que não havia começado com Sai (e, sim, os dois continuavam amigos como sempre, mas sem a parte dos "benefícios").

Seu celular vibrou no bolso traseiro. Ele o pegou, certo de que era Sakura, mas o nome que piscou na tela foi outro. Atendeu a tempo de ouvir um soluço que pareceu muito o de uma criança. Mas não era. Nesse mesmo minuto o moreno à sua frente saía sem dizer nada.

— Sasuke?

Mas, de alguma forma, ele já sabia o que havia acontecido e quase não conseguiu respirar de tanta vontade de abraçar aquele _teme_ e arrancar toda a dor.


End file.
